Révélations
by Sultane55
Summary: Zoey est allée avec Mark en Angleterre. Quand elle se rend compte que son véritable amour est au Japon, elle y retourne là-bas. Que fera-t-elle quand elle le verra avec une autre fille ? Une nouvelle menace pèse sur la Terre. Sardon, Tarb et Dren demandent de l'aide aux Mew Mew quand ils sont en danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle Mew Mew**

C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez compréhensif s'il vous plait. J'ai introduit dans mon histoire la Mew Mew Berry. N'ayant jamais lu le manga et seulement ayant écouté la série TV, j'ai essayé de traduire une de ses attaques : Ruban d'amour de baies. Je fais sortir Berry avec Tasuku. J'ai fait des recherches avant de poster ceci. Je prends les noms de la série TV. Il va y avoir du Zoey/Elliot, un peu de Bridget/Sardon, un peu de Kikki/Tarb (alias Tartare), un soupçon de Wesley et Estelle. **Je ne possède pas les Mew Mew Powers !** Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Zoey était partie retrouver Mark en Angleterre. Le reste de l'équipe avait décidé de travailler au café Mew Mew pour rester en contact avec les filles et les garçons. Corina buvait son thé à la même que d'habitude. Bridget cassait au temps de vaisselles. Kikki faisait des numéros d'acrobaties. Quant à Estelle, elle faisait toujours peur aux clients. Wesley était toujours en cuisine pour faire de succulentes pâtisseries. Elliot ne rendait service à personne. À vrai dire, il s'ennuyait de sa Zoey.

POV Elliot

Zoey, je m'ennuie de toi, nos disputes, ton retard au travail et, surtout ton sourire… Soudain, j'entendis une voix :

''Danger, patron ! Danger, patron !'' Dit Mini Mew.

''Mini Mew, tu dois faire erreur les cyniclons sont partis.'' Répondit-je.

''Il y a une nouvelle menace, patron ! Nouvelle menace, patron !'' Mini Mew affirma.

À cette phrase, je me dirigeai en vitesse à l'ordinateur qui se trouve dans la cave au sous-sol. Quand je regardai l'écran de l'ordinateur, je remarquai que quelque chose d'anormale.

''Mini Mew, va chercher Wesley tout de suite ! Dis-lui que c'est urgent !'' Dis-je avec une voix sévère.

POV Normal

Un peu plus tard dans la cave, tout le monde était descendu à la cave suite à nouvelle.

''Effectivement, il y a une nouvelle menace qui pèse sur la Terre, mais je ne peux pas vous dire qui ou quoi menace notre planète.'' Informa Wesley à tout le monde.

''Comment on va faire pour lutter ? Il nous manque Zoey pour que l'équipe soit plus forte.'' Remarqua Estelle.

''Nous n'avons aucune chance !'' Renchérie Corina.

''Je sais que c'est embêtant, mais nous allons essayer de contacter Zoey pour qu'elle vienne se battre.'' Dit Elliot.

''Il existe une sixième Mew Mew, patron ! Une sixième Mew Mew, patron !''

''Quoooiiii ?'' Disent toutes les Mew Mew présentent en même temps.

''Comment est-ce possible ?'' Dit Wesley.

''Je ne sais pas, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez la retrouver pour que la force Mew Mew soit au maximum.'' S'exprima Elliot.

Estelle, Corina, Bridget, Kikki hochèrent la tête et partirent en courant vers les escaliers.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous mon premier chapitre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis désolée du retardement du chapitre 2, mais j'étais occupée pour des raisons personnelles. Merci à Catcoolcat pour son commentaire encourageant. **Je ne possède pas les Mew Mew Powers ou les Tokyo Mew Mew. **Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Spartiates**

Dans une grotte sombre un peu plus loin de la ville de Tokyo, il y a trois personnes aux idées sombres qui s'y trouvent. Ce sont des Spartiates. C'est une ancienne civilisation qui a toujours été voisine des Cyniclons. Spartiates et Cyniclons ont toujours été en guerre. La guerre a cessé quand les Cyniclons ont détruit la planète sur laquelle ils vivaient, mais il y a toujours eu de la rancœur entre ces deux civilisations. Les Spartiates utilisent la même méthode que les Cyniclons. C'est-à-dire l'infiltration d'un être vivant. Ils existent certains cas qui ont des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Leur chef s'appelle Rodrigue.

'' Nathan, arrête de vouloir en savoir plus sur ces stupides humains '', dit une voix masculine.

''Pablo, il faudrait bien les étudier pour pouvoir les vaincre et prendre leur planète ! '', exprima Nathan avant de faire un rire démoniaque.

'' Il faut sauver notre peuple. Nous manquons cruellement d'espace. Notre planète est surpeuplée. Donc, je te rappelle notre but : Détruire les humains pour faire venir notre peuple sur cette planète, mais avant nous devrions faire un ménage pour dépolluer cette planète '', répondit Pablo.

Nathan est un homme de 18 ans. Il a la peau bleue claire et ses cheveux sont noirs avec des mèches bleues alors que Pablo est un homme de 20 ans avec une peau vert claire et des cheveux blond avec des mèches vertes. Ils se lancent dans un combat pour un objet quand une ombre arrive.

'' Ça suffit vos chamailleries ! '', cria la fille dans l'ombre.

'' D'accord, Léa '', dit les deux garçons.

Léa était une fille de 16 ans. Elle a une peau rose claire et elle a des cheveux bruns et des mèches roses. Même si elle était la plus jeune, elle était la plus responsable et la plus mature des trois. Elle a le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres sans qu'ils le sachent.

'' J'ai interrogé nos trois prisonniers, du moins leurs esprits. Nos trois ennemis et rivaux sont des Cyniclons et nous ne devons pas les prendre à la légère. J'ai trouvé dans l'esprit du certain Dren que des certains Mew Mew pourrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous devons arrêter ces Mew Mew avant de pouvoir prendre la Terre pour notre peuple '', continua Léa.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre 2 ? N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire. Bientôt un chapitre 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée du retard du chapitre 3, mais j'étais occupée pour des raisons personnelles. Merci à Catcoolcat et BlackEmilyMalou pour leurs commentaires encourageants. Je ne possède pas les **Mew Mew Powers** ou les **Tokyo Mew Mew**. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La sixième Mew Mew**

Au fond de la grotte des Spartiates, Dren, Tarb et Sardon sont enchaîné au mur.

'' Ils doivent être au courant pour les Mew Mew. Nous savons ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Après tout, nos civilisations ont eu l'habitude de se battre '', dit Sardon.

'' Nous devons nous débarrasser de ces chaînes '', commenta Dren.

'' Mais, comment nous allons faire ? '', reprit Tarb.

'' Depuis leur dernière visite, j'ai mis au point un dispositif qui nous permettrait de nous téléporter en dehors de leur portés. Cela ne durera pendant quelques secondes, est-ce que vous vous sentez prêts ? '' demanda, Sardon.

'' Prêt ! ''dire les deux autres.

Sardon mit en place le dispositif et une fumée épaisse se mit à remplir la cellule.

À l'aéroport Heathrow de Londres, on peut voir une jeune fille rousse qui attend pour le prochain vol de Tokyo.

Zoey POV

J'ai hâte de retourner à Tokyo. Je vais pouvoir revoir ma famille, mes amis et, bien sûr, l'homme que j'aime. Depuis que j'ai découvert la véritable personne qui a mon cœur, je veux aller lui exprimer mon amour. Je suis désolée pour Marc, mais je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. On se disputait tout le temps et je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette ville. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis la voix qui annoncée les départs :

'' Dernier appel pour le vol 45 en direction de Tokyo. Les personnes sont priées de se rentre porte 11 pour l'embarquement. ''

Mince, je n'ai pas entendu les premiers appels. La porte se trouve à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me suis mise en courir jusqu'à la porte 11.

POV Normal

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoey était assise dans l'avion à sa place vers son pays natal.

Au même moment, les Mew Mew couraient dans les rues de Tokyo. Elliot et Wesley avaient repéré une énergie anormale. Ils le demandaient s'il s'agissait de la sixième Mew Mew ou d'une attaque des Spartiates. Ils avaient fait des recherches et ils avaient trouvé la vérité sur leurs nouveaux ennemis. Donc, les Mew Mew étaient parties à toute vitesse. Rendues sur le site, elles ne trouvèrent rien à part une foule de personnes.

'' Ça ne doit pas être un prédasite, mais de la sixième Mew Mew '', conclu Estelle.

'' Mais comment la trouver avec tout ce monde! '', se découragea Corina.

'' Moi, je pense que ça va être amusant '', dit d'un ton joyeux par Kikki.

Kikki se mit à faire des singeries et plusieurs personnes se mirent à entourer les Mew Mew.

'' Kikki arrête, s'il te plait '', dit timidement Bridget.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion se fit entendre. Les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Les Mew Mew se regardèrent, firent un signe de tête et dirent toutes ensemble :

'' Mewtamorphose! ''

Elles se mirent à se battre. Estelle remarqua qu'une fille les regardait.

'' Part avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose'', cria Estelle.

Mais, la fille ne bougea pas. Mini Mew arriva vers Estelle. Estelle était devenue le leader du groupe pendant l'absence de Zoey. Estelle expliqua à la fille ce qui fallait faire et le combat a eu lieu. Les Mew Mew en sortirent vainqueur.

'' Comment tu t'appelles ? '', demanda Bridget.

'' Je m'appelle Berry '', déclara la fille.

Toutes les filles la saluèrent et lui expliquèrent la situation. Elles leur parlèrent même de Zoey. Elles décidèrent de retourner pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Wesley et à Elliot.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre 3 ? N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire. Bientôt un chapitre 4 que j'espère mettre la semaine prochaine.


End file.
